The present invention relates to a composition and method for coating a combination of a natural nail, e.g., a human fingernail and an artificial nail.
Prior coating systems have usually required mixing powder-liquid giving an uneven porous surface which is generally over-applied and filed off. The systems are heat cured, the set time depends on temperature and cannot be controlled. The monomers employed are odoriferous, hard on the skin, flammable, and volatile. The trapping of moisture under the coating leading to easy tearing of the natural nail and fungal growth.